Technical Field
The present invention relates to a remote controller, a remote control system and a program.
Description of the Related Art
There has been known a remote controller such as a remote controller for remote controlling an external device such as a television receiver. Generally, the status of the external device changes in response to an operation of the remote controller, so that a user can confirm the execution of the operation through the change in the status of the external device. Thus, once the user has confirmed an arrangement of operation elements on the remote controller, the user tends to continue a desired operation in a state of paying attention to the external device without looking at the remote controller.
Here, in the case of operating operation elements provided to the remote controller in the form of hardware, the user can confirm the arrangement of the operation elements to some extent by the sense of touch and can also correct the position of a finger if necessary even without looking at the remote controller. This enables the user to continue the desired operation while paying attention to the external device to some extent. On the other hand, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-32509, there is also a case of operating operation elements provided to the remote controller in the form of software, such as a software keyboard.
In this case, even when the user has once confirmed the arrangement of the operation elements, the user is difficult to confirm the arrangement of the operation elements by the sense of touch as well as to correct the position of the finger if necessary. Accordingly, if the position of the finger is involuntarily moved through a continuous operation, an erroneous operation may occur without an operation of a desired operation element. Thus, the user may not be able to continue the desired operation while paying attention to the external device to some extent.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a remote controller, a remote control system and a program by which a desired operation can be continued even while paying attention to an external device to some extent. For example, it is desirable to provide a user interface apparatus, a method for controlling a user interface apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.